Love
by OuterGoddesses
Summary: A Haruka and Michiru song fic set to John Lennon's song "Love."


Title: Love  
Author: OuterGoddesses  
e-mail: OuterGoddesses@yahoo.com  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: The song "Love" is by John Lennon and is a   
registered tradmark of Lenono Records. Haruka and Michiru   
are a tradmark of Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them   
for a little while.  
  
Anything between () are song lyrics.  
  
  
Love  
  
  
  
  
Haruka sat at her piano, casually touching the keys without  
really intending to play anything. 'I should cheer up,' she   
thought bitterly. 'Michiru will be home from her tour in a   
few days...'  
  
She was home alone, sitting in nothing but her robe.   
"Kami... I miss you Michiru..." she murmured pitifully.  
  
(Love is real, real is love)  
  
She remembered the first time she gazed into Michiru's   
beautiful eyes. Not in this life, but in the Silver   
Millenium. Somehow, Haruka had felt their destiny became   
forever sealed on the day the Silver Millenium ended...  
  
(Love is feeling, feeling love)  
  
Until they met again, in this life, Haruka had always felt   
a deep emptiness in her heart. As if something was missing.   
And now that Michiru was gone on tour, she had a vague idea   
of what it had felt like back before they met again.  
  
Those feelings had been long sealed, but three months apart   
was beginning to take it's toll on Haruka. She missed her   
little sea nymph.  
  
(Love is wanting to be loved)  
  
All she wanted was to look into Michiru's bright eyes and   
worship her like some long lost goddess... And to have   
Michiru return the affection.  
  
(Love is touch, touch is love)  
  
"Eep!" Haruka yelped as a pair of warm hands slid down her   
arms. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.   
She knew Michiru's touch better than she knew her native   
language.  
  
Haruka leaned her head back against the soft cushioning of   
Michiru's clothed breasts and smiled up at her soulmate.  
  
"You're home early..." Haruka said softly.  
  
"Shhh..." Michiru hummed, putting a finger over Haruka's   
lips.  
  
(Love is reaching, reaching love)  
  
The two of them slowly ascended the stairs to their   
bedroom. Haruka reached out and pulled Michiru close as   
the door closed behind them.  
  
(Love is asking to be loved)  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka whispered against Michiru's ear. Her   
hands were already working on untying the silk scarf tied   
around Michiru's waist as a mock-belt.  
  
"Hai..." Michiru replied breathlessly.  
  
(Love is you)  
  
"Ashiteru Michiru..." Haruka said softly.  
  
"Ashiteru..." Michiru's melodic voice hummed as Haruka   
unzipped the back of Michiru's dress.  
  
Haruka was convinced that she could die a happy person. She   
had her soulmate... And never planned to leave her.  
  
(You and me)  
  
It was a seldom thing to see the two of them apart in fact.   
Haruka knew that the other senshi commented that she just   
didn't seem right without Michiru... as if she'd gotten   
part of her body cut off.  
  
Haruka smiled as she slid Michiru's dress off. She already   
felt as if part of her soul had returned...  
  
(Love is knowing  
We can be)  
  
There was a time when Haruka didn't know if the two of them   
could really make it as lovers. As far as she was   
concerned, they never had been lovers. All she knew was   
that Michiru was part of her heart and soul... which made   
her more than a lover.  
  
Once Haruka had realized that, the two of them had been   
able to go to limits their hearts had never known before...  
  
(Love is free, free is love)  
  
They fell onto the bed, engaged in a long kiss. Their hands   
reaquainted themselves with the other's body.  
  
(Love is living, living love)  
  
Their voices echoes through the empty house as they moved   
against one another, closing the emptiness Haruka had felt   
since Michiru's plane had left the ground three months   
earlier.  
  
She lifted her head when she heard Michiru sniffle   
slightly.   
  
"I've missed you so much..." Michiru said tearfully.  
  
Haruka softly licked away the tears streaming from   
Michiru's eyes. "I've missed you too Michiru..." She could   
feel tears in her own eyes as she captured Michiru's mouth   
in another kiss.  
  
(Love is needing to be loved)  
  
Until they had been forced to be apart, Haruka had only   
thought she wanted Michiru's love. Now she knew she didn't   
want it... It was something she needed in order to survive.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
A/N: I have always felt Haruka and Michiru were more than   
just simply lovers. Their love is pure and complete and   
more than something physical. Their love is the long and   
lasting bond of soulmates. 


End file.
